sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunger Games - RUD Edition/Episode 3
''Episode 3 (11) ''is the third episode of ''Hunger Games - RUD Edition''. ''It first aired on March 4, 2017. Nighttime: 2 AM - 2:45 AM ''Torture Room '' ''Nanette Manoir has just revealed herself as the executioner. Budo and Cheryl are just shocked. The monitor is still turned on. Cheryl Blossom: '''Sorry who even are you? And what's up with the fake French accent? '''Nanette Manoir: '''You don't understand nothing! I'll have you know my Francais is tres bien! '''Budo Masuta: '''Oh hey, I know you! You're the girl who came out 6th in the previous game. '''Crim: ''(to Cheryl) Wow, Cheryl. Did you live under a rock for not knowing who she is? '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Sorry if Season 1 is not out on Netflix yet? '''Budo Masuta: '''You like to Netflix and chill? '''Crim: '''Bitch, we have released it shortly before starting this game! '''Nanette Manoir: '''Anyway, you've completed this quest and I shall give you a récompense! ''Nanette gives the two of them 2 bottles of water. Budo Masuta: 'Is that everything?! '''Nanette Manoir: '''No, there's also some bread! ''(gives it to them) '''Cheryl Blossom: '''At least, we won't starve. '''Budo Masuta: ''(to Crim) Wait, why she's here? '''Crim: '''She won the mega poll about who from the previous season should return as a guest star. '''Nanette Manoir: '''Je suis tres important! '''Cheryl Blossom: '''It's time to go. We have a creepy cemetery to look for. ''Nanette disappears and the two of them leave the church. Mines - 1 The five guys leave the satanic altar and arrive near one of the elevators. Mike: 'Woah, an elevator in here! '''Betty Cooper: '''I think we should investigate further but using this elevator wouldn't be a great idea... ''Shin and Jessica step in. '''Shin Higaku: '''Everything is quite rusty.... it hasn't been used in years..... '''Jessica: ''(to Mike) Come on, it won't be THAT dangerous. '''Kevin Keller: '''My girl Betty is right. ''Betty smiles and Jessica frowns at Kevin. Jessica: ''(to Kevin) You just want to steal Mike from me! '''Mike: '''Um... '''Kevin Keller: '''Hey, he's hot but he's straight and engaged to you. '''Jessica: '''Whatever. '''Mike: '''I think it's better if you go out from there, Jess. It can be dangerous. ''Something starts to move. The elevator is losing strength and falls. Mike tries to catch Jessica but it's too late. Her screams are quieter... Mike: 'FUCK! I KNEW THAT THING WAS DANGEROUS! '''Kevin Keller: '''Hey, hottie. Don't be mad, maybe they're just fine. '''Betty Cooper: '''We have to get out of here and find a way to take us down there. ''Sanatorium '' ''Part of the structure has been destroyed, leading them to a way that goes outside but the guys are unsure about what to do. 'Ashley: '''Yes, we can get out! '''Jughead Jones: '''I don't know if it's a great idea, Ash. ''Ashley turns around and asks him why. '''Josie: ''(to Chris) Sorry but out of here we can go back to the lodge and stay there. Is it too difficult for you to understand? '''Oka Ruto: '''She's.... right.... '''Jughead Jones: '''But there are so many mysteries left here! '''Ashley: '''We don't have to solve them! We're in a Killing Game! '''Chris: '''Maybe there are hidden supplies here, you never know! '''Jughead Jones: '''We should stay here. '''Josie: '''Let's decide. Who wants to stay here, stays here and meets death. Who wants to come out, will come out and maybe will be safe. ''Josie and Oka leave and Ashley gives Chris a look. Chris: 'I'm sorry Ash... '''Ashley: '''Good luck. ''The girl leaves too while the boys go back. Into the Woods - 1 Emily is destroyed about Matt's death. Archie and Jennifer don't know what do but try to cheer her up. 'Jennifer: '''Everything will be fine, Emily. '''Archie Andrews: '''We're with you. '''Emily: '''NO IT WON'T! EVERYTHING HAS BEEN LIKE SHIT SINCE THE START OF THIS FUCKING GAME! ''The girl walks away and the other two don't bother her anymore. 'Jennifer: '''Archie, what would you do if you and I are the only people remaining in here? '''Archie Andrews: '''Kiss you, and kiss you because I love you so much. ''Gagging sound. Probably by Emily. 'Jennifer: '''But we have to kill each other.... would you let me win? '''Archie Andrews: ' Um yes? Maybe? I don't know. '''Emily: ''(turns towards Archie) You're delusional, kiddo. '''Archie Andrews: '''What are you talking about? '''Emily: '''Would you kill yourself for her? Seriously? That's so fucking dumb. '''Jennifer: '(frowns) ''We love each other. HE loves ME. '''Emily: '''You're just so funny I can't even. '''Jennifer: '''Why don't you shut your mouth and mourn about your dead boyfriend a little more? Do you understand how to stay quiet? '''Emily: '''Oh really? Fine... UNDERSTAND THE PALM OF MY HAND, BITCH! ''Emily bitchslaps Jennifer, who falls on the ground. '' '''Emily: '''Aww I hurt you so much you can't get up? '''Jennifer: '''Ugggh... it's so cold.... '''Archie Andrews: '''No, no, no! Ms. Grundy... please.... '''Jennifer: '''My real name is.... Jennifer Felicia Gibson.... '''Archie Andrews: '''Please, stand up, it's going to be all right! '''Jennifer: '''I... Archie... this is my end.... I can't feel anything... ''Jennifer closes her eyes, freezing to death. Archie cries. Emily: 'Bye Felicia. ''Cemetery Veronica, Joaquin and Osana had been walking for a while. Everything was creepy and they kept hearing weird animal noises. 'Joaquin: '''Hey, look at here! ''He points at two gravestones. It says "Hannah Washington" and "Beth Washingtion". 'Veronica Lodge: '''They were twin sisters. '''Osana Najimi: '''Rest in peace. ''Some time later, they three of them find an empty hole with a gravestone and a monitor above it. The monitor turns on and Tom's face appears. 'Tom: '''Seems like you found the cursed grave! '''Veronica Lodge: '''What is that? '''Joaquin: '''Hey, Osana is missing... ''Veronica ignores him. 'Tom: '''It's time for someone among you to fill the hole and open the gate for the Lodge! ''Behind the grave, there was a metallic gate with an electronic lock. '' '''Joaquin: '''Someone gets buried there and the gate will be opened? '''Tom: '''Exactly, pretty boy! '''Veronica Lodge: '''This is insane. We can't do something like that. '''Osana Najimi: '''Sure about that? ''Osana is back and hits Veronica's head with a shovel, the latter falls in the hole. 'Joaquin: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '''Osana Najimi: '''SAVING OUR BUTTS, YOU BAKA! ''Osana fills the hole and completely buries Veronica. The gate opens and the two guys escape. Some time later, Cheryl and Budo also escape through the gate. Mines - 2 Jessica wakes up. Everything hurts and the fall completely destroyed her. And Shin. His head was bleeding and he was cold, without life. 'Jessica: '''Oh Gosh no... ''She walks up into the darkness. She's able to light a match with the ones she found at the lodge. It's not too long until Jessica can see the moonlight from outside. And the forest. 'Jessica: '''Mike! Mike! ''No answer. '' '''Jessica: '''Ugh, my cheeks. ''She touches them. A deep cut across them. 'Oka Ruto: '''H-hey! Are you ok? ''Jessica turned around. She wasn't alone anymore. -------- In one of the creepy rooms of the Mountain Lodge, the monitors turns on and Claire appears. 'Claire: '''Seems like the groups had been mixed up. What do you think happens now? Do you think they'll finally be safe all together? Maybe, maybe not! ------''The monitor's screen shows the fallen tributes' faces * '''DISTRICT 1 - VERONICA LODGE * DISTRICT 5 - JENNIFER * DISTRICT 12 - SHIN HIGAKU ------''"I have to find him!"'' "Wait, I'll come with you!" Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - RUD Edition" Category:Season 2 of Hunger Games